masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:X57: Bring Down the Sky
Time It says on the page you have two minutes to disarm the charges. I've literally just played through BDTS, it gave me ten. Is this a typo, or a glitch, and if a typo, should be edited right? Herecomethecalvary 20:49, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :I think the time limit is dependent on the difficulty your game is set to. I just watched a video where the player had three minutes to disarm the charges. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:58, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::*shrugs* don't get me wrong, but if that's the case, there shouldn't be a blanket statement of 'two mninutes'. (for the record, playing on Casual, was just bored). Herecomethecalvary 21:02, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :::It's more likely a case of no one noticed there was a difference in time limit before now. I'll add in the time limit you got on Casual. Someone will have to figure out the other time limits for each difficulty so we can add those in too, I don't have an available ME file. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:08, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::If you could give me a couple of days to feel less ill (assuming nobody else steps up to offer in the meantime) I could do so. That is, assuming my difficulty isn't still locked from Eden Prime. I could at least get Normal and Veteran. Hardcore and Insanity would require me to stop behaving like a complete wimp and actually play the game with those difficulties >.> Herecomethecalvary 21:12, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::Take your time, there's no rush. For the time being, I've edited the article to explain that there's a range of time limits, which should be enough until we get them all. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:14, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I just checked Hardcore and it was only two minutes, but I'm not entirely sure it would drop from 10 minutes on Casual to two minutes on Veteran. Lancer1289 03:57, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :Commdor did mention seeing a video with a 3 minute time limit, perhaps that's Veteran? Still seems like an insane drop to me though. On another playthrough now, when I get to BDTS I'll let you know (Normal, right? We're looking for a 'Normal' time?) Herecomethecalvary 13:12, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I only just finished this mission on a normal setting. The time limit I had was 3 minutes. -- 18:00, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Insanity (I know not Hardcore, escapes memory; only Insanity for me) allows two minutes. I just literally completed the mission seconds ago. Two minutes is the granitic rule on Insanity. You can start the mission immediately upon Specter-Normandy acquisition; I challenge myself, so I was an Engineer with hardly any weapon, ability or armor upgrades, just me and my squad-mates. Empirically I have found, Engineer harmonizes with Ashley, Wrex, a certain version of Garrus balancing the talents rightly, and a very specific form of Kaiden. But the people who act like squad-planning is the deterministic center of things, are mistaken. I purposely played right now with Tali and a random member, and the "weak" Engineer and his "unsuited" girlfriend acted as forces of nature of pure annihilation. Kate Bowman just thanked Shepard as she mourned over her brother's lifeless body; "please remember my brother when you meet the Batarian murderer again." "My brother was like you, determined to do the right with a good-willed stubbornness, only concerned with the right." "Most people would have reasoned we were to be nothing but sacrificial offerings, killed off for the majority. You dared to care. You are different." I wonder if the writers are aware of an old Judaeo-Christian wisdom-tradition, teaching "the murder of one innocent soul equates to the murder of mankind." I will devour the heart of Balak one day, providentially; I made the right choice and the scene with Kate Bowman, unfettered, afterward, very touching, tragic authentically, heart-cutting. Tali and I are just sort of stumbling around the station, not even sure what we are doing, sort of gutted psychologically. The voice-acting here was very heart-sincere, the writing superior to the main game, even if not ostentatiously literary. Well worth one single dollar. The coward found a way to TEMPORARILY evade justice. The cosmos and its theodic "lex primordialis" (and the rare theomastikal executors of its justice, of the super-personal, heroic breed of Shepard) do not always distribute immediate karmic due - but the due punition shall come, ineluctably. Balak is more than funereally negated, and the violence shall be proportionate and rigorous. I am upset it seems in future titles I shall not be allowed to re-vindicate, set aright matters, and flagellate this bastard?... Very upset! They could have made this something bigger, enhancing. I wonder why they chose not to develop here... Possible flagging bug for ME3 I have Bring Down the Sky, on my Renegade character I killed Balak. Yet, in Mass Effect 3 he showed up on the Citadel and I talked him into giving me the Batarian fleet. I play on Xbox, so not sure of if this is a console specific bug but I thought it worth mentioning. -- FieryWrath 18:12, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :There has been a few reports about this. Further confirmation however is needed. Lancer1289 18:18, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Glitches After you save the hostages, when you talk to the scientist sitting at the desk, he'll stand up and start floating in the air.